memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here and here. Anyone here? I am here on IRC. I was just helping with spraying wasp killer, then flushing my eyes with water. I'm back. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:03, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Power packs deletion Did I manage to stuff it again? I thought I'd merged the information properly and nominated the right one for deletion...Capt Christopher Donovan 07:04, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Enterprises Reference in Trials and Tribble-ations EDIT Thanks for the clarification. I guess they were referencing the E-E, Earth Starfleet vs. Federation Starfleet and all. Admin question What's the purpose of deleting versions of an article from its revision history (other than a version being obscene, or some such)? -- Renegade54 19:22, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, besides clearing out obscene and vandelous revisions as you pointed out, when new versions of an article are saved, that's a new version of the article saved to MA's database. So some admins (very few, actually) tend to "clean up" the histories by removing some repetitive revisions to make more space on the database. I'm not sure if it's entirely necessary now, but some do it anyway, myself included (although I delete mostly to get rid of obscenities). --From Andoria with Love 19:36, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Well, the specific instance that prompted the question is ... while I agree with the reason "Ukraine" was removed from the template (and the other places where it was referenced), I'm not clear on why the history of the three edits were deleted. None were in any way offensive, and they provided what I feel is a useful history (if someone wanted to add Ukraine again down the road, they could see it was already removed once). In additon, I'm not sure why Mike's edit was removed, especially since there was a discussion on the talk page supporting that particular edit. Any thoughts? -- Renegade54 19:46, 2 October 2006 (UTC) WTF? WTF, mate? --OuroborosCobra talk 02:53, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Bug with images I've been talking with JasonR on IRC, and the bug seems to have been fixed. I have confirmed this by looking at images that we did not try to revert during the bug, and they have indeed been fixed. Those images that we were reverting during the bug got messed up by us doing that, but I have fixed all of them. I have gone through recent changes just to see if there is anything that I missed, but I have gotten all of them that we messed with. I think we can remove the notice now. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:13, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :I think you've missed the CCL_somerights.gif on the bottom of the page ;) :(or, of course, it's a different problem) ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 21:39, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::EDIT ok, strange, now it's there >_>' never mind ^^' ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 21:40, 5 October 2006 (UTC) weird images shran, noticing that it says in recent changes that you corrected the citation on the B'Elanna Torres image, but when i checked the image, i see it's still wrong. also the image is condensed. is this a problem on my end or a result of the bug and do this and similarly problematic images need to be reuploaded? Deevolution 03:49, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :good job. Image:Kes.jpg is another one that seems weird... Deevolution 04:57, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::It is possible that is one that I missed. I did not notice us having touched it in Recent Changes during the bug (I manually re-uploaded all of the images I could find that we messed with during the bug). I know this was an early one that was caught as a problem, and I could only go back 500 edits. It is possible it was just too far. Oh well. I'll fix Kes. Send me any more, I know how to fix them. The problem is not the file, but how MA has decided that the dimensions are different. I just need to download the file and re-upload it. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:04, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::Why did you re-upload Kes.jpg again? I'd already done it. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:35, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Because the image was still distorted. It's fixed now. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:36, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::It wasn't still distorted. Need to try purging your cache more often. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:38, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I did, man; I hit F5 and did the purge. It still didn't fix anything, so I reverted the image, and voila! I'm not sure why it was fixed for you, though... very odd... --From Andoria with Love 05:40, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::I'm getting ready to light those figurative fires I was talking about. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:41, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::::LOL! /me smacks OuroborosCobra around a bit with a large trout. :P --From Andoria with Love 05:53, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Shranie, do you have some kind of windows messenger id where could i contact you in order to avoid any more needless blocks and edit conflicts? BlockProofed User 10:31, 6 October 2006 (UTC) hello, i am new here and i've been thinking to vandalize a bit 'round here for the start. Give me 3 good reasons for which i shouldn't do that.